Cassanova Holmes?
by clickytheclickster2.0
Summary: Despite John's stern warning, Sarah pushes Sherlock out of his comfort zone and into a double date with one of her best friends. Watch our favorite consulting detective deduct his way out of this one. FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, Hello, Hello! It's so great to be back and FINALLY be able to submit some stuff. After a long hitatus like a Phoenix THIS ClickytheClickster is finally back! Woot Woot! To start off, here is a little ficlet I created after watching BBC's FANTASITC series Sherlock! I highly suggest that you watch it if you want a good ol' mystery with a modern twist. Enough of my ranting here is my little piece of fluff story part 1. Enjoy ;) As always please comment!

Thanks,

~ClickytheClickster2.0

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
**

While standing in his full length mirror, Dr. John Watson thought to himself nervously,_"_Calm yourself old boy..its just a double date, you aren't even going to be alone with the girl anyway." In his woolen maroon v-neck sweater,khaki dress pants, and brown loafers he felt more like he was headed to a private prep school instead of a night on the town with Sarah. With that thought he tilted his head in uncertainty, "Perhaps the black one would be better..." He was just about to change when his phone began to vibrate. The text from Sarah read, "_We are here the restaurant near the bar-don't forget Sherlock." _

After one last look in his mirror he was ready to leave, but getting Sherlock to come with him would be another double date was a design only spoken of between Sarah and himself. Despite her careful planning, they both knew keeping secrets from a detective would be a short lived challenge. Days before he kept insisting upon her the fact that Sherlock was not a relationship kind of man, and that she would be wasting her time putting in all this effort. At this explanation Sarah simply shrugged it off responding that if Sherlock was married to his work, it was about time for him to "cheat" on his current interest and try a much more realistic relationship.

One way or another that woman was going to get Sherlock on this date whether he (or John for that matter) liked it or not. At this point he concluded the only way for her to learn was the hard way.

While leaving the room he fumbled through his freshly pressed pockets , "Wallet...check, phone...check,keys...wait a tick..." He suddenly froze at the top of the stairs , "where are my flat keys?" In a borderline panic attack John rushed back around the room to search, without any luck. "Please God be downstairs..." he mumbled descending to the first floor.

John walked into the kitchen in no less of a hurry, scattering Sherlock's papers on the kitchen table in the process, "not here...damn!" he muttered under his breath. To make matters worse, outside the kitchen window he could see a cab pulling up to the curb of Baker Street awaiting his departure . Suddenly, he heard a noise interrupt him from his frantic search. From the living room he could make out what sounded like a small mouse gnawing at something, and turning around to his horror saw not a mouse, but his flatmate Sherlock lazily reclined on the couch carving away at a small hole in the wall. Behind the sofa he noticed small chunks of plaster float down like snow onto the floor.

Awe struck, he stomped into the living room, "Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?" While continuing his in-home mining excavation Sherlock nonchalantly responded in a yawn, barely wavered by his friend's reddened face, "board...Is that all you ask me every time I'm in this room? What I'm doing? Do I ever ask what you are doing in your little corner chair?...no. Sometimes I think-"

"The _hole_ Sherlock!" John responded having none of it.

"oh this? This isn't a hole,I felt like the room needed more built in storage space. I'm making one myself, don't worry though I'm almost done for the day." he causally responded.

Upon closer inspection he noticed Sherlock was using something metallic and shiny to chip away at the plaster. "oh..my...God...Sherlock are those my FLAT KEYS you are using?"

At this realization he collapsed into a nearby chair. Now convinced that instead of a girlfriend this man would need a babysitter.

Sensing the source of his frazzled nerves, Sherlock sat up on the couch twirling the key ring around his finger, "Calm down John, these are _my _keys I'm using, if you are looking for _your _keys they are over there on the mantle." He promptly pointed to the fireplace where John's keys were indeed laying in plain sight next to the skull. "And that is supposed to make me feel better how?" he added.

Sherlock thought for a moment, "Hmmm...at least now you won't be late for your play date with your little friend Sarah. And lemme guess...a movie after? Probably some kind of sappy comedy that only she would enjoy, just to put you in her good graces."

"Since when did you know I was going out with Sarah? " John responded with curiosity. "Its not very hard to tell...out of curiosity did you have to mug a prep school student to get that sweater? The only girl I know who would approve of you wearing that hideous color is Sarah, either that or you are headed to a gay bar."

With that remark John rolled his eyes, now certain he should have worn the black sweater instead. Getting up from his seat to grab his keys from the mantle he said, "I'm taking a taxi, didn't you say that you were going to the office later this evening for some work in the lab?"

"Don't worry about me." Sherlock responded while returning to his wall digging. Remembering the taxi, John's eyes suddenly flashed with an idea, "well, why don't we just take the same taxi? You can drop me off at the restaurant. Think of all time you would save by hitting two birds with one stone."

Sherlock turned back around to face him, narrowing his eyes in consideration. Suddenly with newfound energy he lept up from the couch putting on his shoes, coat, and scarf, "brilliant idea John!" he responded happily opening the front door for him, "I needed to get to the office early anyway." While walking down the steps to the taxi he was surprised how easily Sherlock was able to be convinced, almost too easily. As soon as the two of them were in the taxi, John took out his phone and texted Sarah back hesitantly responding, "_On my way now-with Sherlock." _


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~  
**

For most of the taxi ride Sherlock was silent in his own thoughts. John on the other hand was fiddling with his phone waiting for a text back from Sarah, hoping through an act of God she would cancel the whole date. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate, reading the text with expected disappointment, "_Thank God...now remember, DONT TELL HIM ANYTHING!" _Biting his bottom lip looking at the text repeatedly he thought to himself "if only it was that easy...perhaps small talk would keep him busy."

He then turned to Sherlock, "Well I'm impressed,I wasn't expecting you to get into a taxi ever again after what happened with that serial killer" he chuckled.

"What is her name?" Sherlock asked coldly while still staring out the window.

He felt his heart sank, "Um...excuse me?"

"Oh you don't have to play dumb with me John, who is the girl you and Sarah are setting me up with?"

" H-H-How did you know?"

"You should know by now that keeping secrets from a genius like me is suicide." He casually began drumming his fingers on the cab arm rest, "I knew you were stupid Watson but I didn't expect you be _that_ gullible and spineless to agree to something like this, I knew the entire time from the moment you walked downstairs in that alter boy sweater."

"Oh will you forget about God damn sweater!" he shouted back. From the corner of his eye he could see the taxi driver glare at him from his rear view mirror to quiet down.

"look,I tried my best to convince her not to set this up but she was just too stubborn to do so! Don't blame the middleman I was on your side the entire time!"

Sherlock then frowned mockingly, "awww peer pressure's a bitch on the playground isn't it sometimes, John?"

Glancing outside the other window he noticed they were driving up to the front of the restaurant adding playfully, "Oh look there's your feminine dictator now!"

As if on que the car drove to a stop with Sarah waiting for them on the curb impatiently, phone in hand.

"Well here we are" The taxi driver noted after putting the car in park.

After giving him the money he noticed Sarah walk up to the taxi to open Sherlock's side. She was unexpectedly met with the detective exhibiting an innocent grin stating dramatically as if the narrator a nature program, "And so out of the wild brush the lioness reveals herself to her prey ...why hello there Sarah,did you and your play mate have fun setting up this little get together? I'm sure you did..."

"Oh dear..." was all John could say slumping down in his seat embarrassed.

Sarah looked at Sherlock wide eyed, "How did you-? John! I explicitly I told you not to tell him!"

, "oh don't worry Sarah" Sherlock added, "he didn't have to tell me anything...I knew he wasn't smart enough to think up this entire plan on his own..no...he isn't equipped with a large enough frontal lobe for such a thing. He obviously had to have help on the other side of this coin to get the girl here first before we arrived at the restaurant."

"Thanks...thanks a lot." John added in annoyance.

Sherlock continued none the less, "When John came down stairs looking for his flat keys dressed up the way he was I knew it was for something special. I assumed a date with you because only _you_ could motivate this man to go out on a limb and dress out of jeans for once in his miserable, dull life. Which shows that you have grasped this man's sense of individuality rendering him in reliance on your approval. Then came the cab ride, why would John offer me to share a ride with him? Wouldn't any decent man enjoy his time alone relishing what he expects to be an intimate evening without the presence of his friend to worry about? Not unless he had plans that involved his friend to accompany him in the first place-"

Suddenly the taxi driver interrupted hastily, "Hey buddy! Will you two get out of the car? I'm holding up traffic!"

"You heard the man Sherlock, stop deducting for once and get of the car!" John added sliding out on his own side.

"This whole mystery was child's play, my dear Sarah." he concluded as he too got out.

Now in front of the restaurant Sarah looked at her phone with concern, "Oh no!...did I really wait for you two out here for ten minutes? Come on you two we have a date to finish."

In haste she grasped John's hand leading him inside. She was just about to open the glass door when she noticed Sherlock was not following them, instead trying to flag down another taxi.

With a groan she tried to pull him by the arm to follow her, "what the hell are you doing? unhand me!" he yelled.

"Shhh! Stop making such a fuss Sherlock..."

"But I thought that is what people are supposed to do when they are getting kidnapped!"

She could see bystanders around her look perplexed, realizing that she must have looked ridiculous to them having a petite woman like her attempting to pull along a man of Sherlock's towering height. She might as well have been trying to move a mountain.

She let go of his arm begging, "please, please Sherlock I promise you will enjoy this! Oh you will love my friend Rebecca she is exactly your type! Get this... She reads!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Now don't go taking me for a man like John, Sarah. This is the Twenty-First Century, _of course _the woman _reads. _This isn't the Dark Ages for God's sake. Enough of this talk, I have better things to do."

"Oh, you'll see what I mean!" she sighed.

At that moment John appeared next to her trying to be of some use to Sherlock's plea, " Please Sarah, be serious... take it from someone who has to live with his personalty day in and day out. What you are about to unleash is a monster!"

Despite his omen she was wavered, "Good! Then perhaps I have found a beauty for his beast...let's go you two!" With that optimistic statement, she took both men's arms leading them into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~  
**

After crossing through the already packed restaurant, John and Sherlock found themselves in front the bar and lounge area.

Sarah then turned to them stating, "Ok, before we go any further let me just tell you a few things Sherlock..."

"One...try to keep your detective skills at a minimum alright? This is a double date _not _an investigation, and two...do your best to at least appear like you are having a good time, she doesn't really get out much on the social scene so this is a very rare occasion for her. The last thing I need is for you to screw this up. Got it?"

After finding no response from his blank, unemotional face paired with awkward silence she turned to John, "Is this a defense mechanism that he has? Just...completely shuts down to any outside interaction that he doesn't agree with?"

"You should see what happens when I try to make him clean up the flat." he said

"oh brilliant, lets just go in!" she huffed walking forward.

As they walked to their table John had to admit that some of Sherlock's intense dread was starting to rub off on him as well. He was sure that Sarah said the evening would be a quiet, simple dinner instead of this loud hullabaloo around him.

"Rebecca!" Sarah's voice broke out through the crowd, waving to a corner table.

Following her gaze John noticed a blond woman sitting at the booth. As Sarah shouted to her, she didn't appear to hear her, instead caught in her own somber world of boredom staring into her lap. Strangely enough, despite his better judgment John thought that perhaps there was a chance for Sherlock and this girl, who already shared his indifference for such social events.

It was not until Sarah was right in front of her that she looked up to acknowledge the trio's arrival with a bright smile, "Oh hello! You finally found your way back!"

After placing what turned out to be a small soft-cover book onto the table , she got up from her seat to greet them.

"I'm so sorry we took so long." Sarah said hanging her purse and coat on the back of her seat.

"Psh! Don't sweat it."

"...as you know that's my date Dr. John Watson, and the strapping man next to him is his friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes. This is one of my best friends from boarding school Rebecca Finch."

"Pleasure.." John said extending his hand. As she shook it he was pleasantly surprised by her supermodel height, able to easily reach Sherlock's shoulders.

"mmmhmm..." was all of Sherlock's response, scanning around the room uninterested with no thought of an introduction.

"Please just call me Becca." she added.

"_So much for that idea"_ John thought, _"She's too... normal." _

After they sat down Sarah assigned Sherlock to sit in the booth next to Rebecca, while she and John sat across from them. To his unexpected amusement, across from the table Rebecca was bashfully glancing at Sherlock, who was too oblivious playing with his phone to notice her unmistakable attraction.

At that moment the waiter appeared, "Good Evening everyone, have you had a chance to look at the menus?"

"Yes and we would first like to order some drinks" Sarah responded.

"Excellent" the waiter smiled.

John ordered first," I will have a glass of your white wine, and for dinner the salmon pesto with linguine."

"and for you ma'am?" he asked Sarah, "I too will have the white wine, and the chicken salad."

"Alright, and for you kind sir?" he then turned to Sherlock who said with a yawn, "Just tea thanks...nothing to eat"

"That's perfectly fine, and last but not least, you miss?" he finally turned to Rebecca, "huh?..." she responded blankly, "Oh...to drink, um just water please, and for dinner the pork and mixed vegetables."

The waiter nodded, "Thanks, I'll put in your order in right now."

"So..." Rebecca began turning to Sherlock, "Sarah tells me that your a consulting detective?"

"Finally something remotely interesting..." he muttered to himself while placing his phone in his pocket.

"Yes that's correct...the only one in the world."

"How fascinating, what can your skills tell about me?" She asked curiously leaning forward in interest. " I'll give you a minute to put everything together."

"Please..." Sherlock said with a huff, "The moment you introduced yourself I knew exactly who were were."

"Enlighten me Mr. Holmes"

"Judging by your black skirt and white blouse the manner of your dress indicates you work in a public setting ,most likely a small University library. While book that you were so immersed in earlier I noticed had a freshly stamped bright red return date on the back cover that you must have checked out on your way here. You have an ink smudge of the same color on your left index finger."

"Wow...that's...correct" she said looking down to observe her hand.

"As they say, it is not enough to have a good mind; the main thing is to use it well." He concluded with a smirk, leaning back in his chair self-satisfied.

"Discourse Of The Mind..." She added proudly, "Rene Descartes...1637. I do my own detective work as well Mr. Holmes. Quote anything and I can source it to any piece of literature."

"Ah, you must be the life of the party then with that fun little trick." he said sarcastically while returning to his phone.

"As a matter of fact that talent you call a fun little trick-"

"Oh great! Drinks are here!" John interrupted with relief before Sherlock made her even more upset.

After the waiter passed out the drinks, Sarah got up touching Rebecca on the shoulder, "If you excuse me for a second I'll be right back, Becca want to come?"

"Sure..." she responded grabbing her purse.

* * *

After they entered the bathroom, Sarah opened her purse to find some perfume, "So...what do you think of Sherlock?"

Meanwhile in the dinning room John leaned forward and whispered to Sherlock, "So...what do you think of Rebecca?"

"He's...nice." she began to explain lightly.

"Is Sarah serious?" Sherlock simultaniously blurted out.

In the bathroom Rebecca explained,"He is defiantly the philosophical type like you said. Even if he is a little too straight forward at times, I'm sure he means well."

As Sherlock responded to John in an obviously less enthused impression, "How the hell does she think this is a good idea? The woman is as bland as cardboard! My God, did you notice the book she was reading? Ugh!"

His friend's reaction caused John to beg almost desperately, "Just bear with me for another hour, please! Before you stab yourself in the eye give the girl a chance...at-least pretend you are, just to keep Sarah happy."

"I assure you Becca that Sherlock isn't that bad once you get to know him...not to mention knowing the type of dark, mysterious, Mr. Darcy guys you are into he isn't so bad to look at am I right? " Sarah remarked to Becca, nudging her elbow jokingly with a wink.

All she could do was laugh, punching her shoulder in response as they left the bathroom, "You haven't changed one bit since school !'


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 3 Part 2/End~ **

"Damn this whole thing..." Sherlock shouted bitterly, "Damn you two and damn that stupid librarian!"

"Shhhhh! Will you shut up!" John said glancing around the lounge in embarrassment.

"Don't worry yourself John, these people can't hear me. They are too self absorbed in their own pathetic existence." he added slumping in his chair.

"Here the girls come now! Drop the pounting right now!"

"Oh course Mummy dearest..." Sherlock responded with a snarl. Suddenly something caught his eye pointing, "here! see what I mean?"

"What happened to Sarah's rule of this NOT being an investigation?"John added.

" My whole life is an investigation. Either this or I lose my sanity, your choice." Sherlock retorted.

Turning around John followed his gaze to their dates crossing the room. "Notice how she walks uncomfortably in a small stride along side Sarah?" Sherlock began whispering, " The woman is self conscious on her appearance when it comes to how she towers over her friends, also evident by the fact that she came from work wearing those flats. I bet you that all day her job at the library is the official human step ladder, with people asking her to reach the top of book shelves for them. Other times she just sits at her corner desk."

At that moment the two women sat back down, "sorry we took so long, having fun without us I see?" Rebecca said. "they were probably planning on a jail break to the nearest pub" Sarah added with a chuckle.

"Thank the Lord God..." John mumbled to himself as the food arrived on steaming plates. He was just about to take his first bite when Sherlock said sternly, "don't eat the Salmon".

"what? why?"

"just...don't, it's not cooked thoroughly enough. I can see from over here."

"what are you talking about?" he then took a bite, finding the Salmon to be instead moist, full of flavor, and most defiantly cooked.

"from what I just tasted its perfectly fine Sherlock. I think your just jealous because you didn't order anything."

"suit yourself John..."

After the plates were taken away, including John's fully devoured Salmon pasta, Rebecca asked Sherlock curiously, "I was just thinking Mr. Holmes, since you are a consulting detective, I'm sure an intellectual man like yourself enjoys some down time to relax in a chair and read .You seem like your into mystery novels."

"I don't need petty mystery novels to keep my mind busy..." he stated picking up his water glass, "I have my work"

"Even literature by Sir Arthur Connor Doyle? I'm sure you have read him."

Suddenly he choked on his water ,"Pa! You call his writing literature?! Good Lord I might as well be reading a Nancy Drew book. I _especially _don't waste my eye sight on that man's droll monstrosity! Petty bathroom reading."

The table grew silent as John sensed Rebecca tense up, "Umm Sherlock I don't think thats such a good-"

"Excuse me?!" She stared at him awe-struck, " The man you call droll happens to be one the most timeless,loved, and talented authors of literature this world over! I'm absolutely appalled that a man like you who quotes Descartes of all people dares to say his work is nothing more than bathroom reading! If that is the case Mr. Holmes than what do you consider literature?!"

"Simple..." he says proudly, "...anything but Doyle."

As if God sent, the waiter then appeared abruptly ending the conversation, he was just about to offer dessert when John said almost desperately, "check please...".

* * *

Later that night, Sarah decided to let the taxi drop them off at a coffee shop a few blocks from 221B, in hopes that it would at least end the evening on a pleasant note.

With coffee at the ready, John and Sarah were peacefully linking arms enjoying the crisp evening. Meanwhile Sherlock was casually tagging along behind the couple at a distance, leaving Rebecca behind with her book and barely touched latte as company.

"Someone please tell Sherlock to at-least _walk _with her, the poor girl looks miserable by her lonesome...some escort he is." Sarah whispered to John.

"I tried to tell you a million times, but you just wouldn't listen, and now Rebecca is left suffering for _your _stubbornness." he responded.

"Me?! Your just as guilty as I am!"

"ohh how lovely public displays of dissatisfaction, now this is getting interesting" Sherlock added with amusement.

"You aren't helping this one bit!" Sarah said. "But what will is if you apologize to Rebecca for what you said at dinner. "

"what?!" he said with a gasp, "Sherlock Holmes asking for forgiveness?...you will never see the day!"

"Can I talk to you for a second? I'll take care of this... " John said to Sarah before pulling him to the side.

"listen Holmes...I know you would love to be anywhere but here right now, either you say your sorry to that girl or I will never hear the end of it from Sarah! Even if its just those two words...thats it"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Cigarettes..."

"what?" he blinked.

"Cigarettes! The only way you will ever get me to talk to that dull woman is if you give me a pack of cigarettes."

"Oh for God's sake..." John sighed rolling his eyes, "all this for a stupid apology?" He suddenly felt sick to his stomach even thinking of jeopardizing his friend's addiction progress...or was it from something else?

"Fine then, I'll just call a cab and leave it at that." He took out his phone, about to dial the number before John shouted,"Alright! Damn it fine! You can have your bloody cigarettes!"

"I knew you would pull through for me Watson,good show." he smirked putting his phone away.

"Is everything alright?" Rebecca suddenly asked with concern while walking by.

"Yes! Yes Becca everything is alright..." John said with a bright smile. "As a matter of fact my friend here has something to tell you." He then left Sherlock with Rebecca as he quickly walked down further to join Sarah.

"well,what is it?" she asked.

Trying to avoid the subject Sherlock started to walk down the street, it was not long before Rebecca joined beside him, curious as to what the detective was trying to put into words.

"I'm..." he began with a mutter, his face then contorted into a look of sour disgust as the last word spilled out onto his tongue like vinegar, "sorry..."

"what?" she suddenly stopped no less confused. "I didn't catch that last part"

"you herd me! I'm...sorry." Not once but twice in a single evening did he have to say those two dreaded words,John would pay dearly for such a disgrace.

"oh...well, it's alright, no need to." She lightly smiled taking a sip of her latte. "I suppose people are entitled to their own opinion, even if it is something I don't agree with. I'm sure there are other people out there who believe the same way that you do Mr. Holmes." At that moment they arrived at the steps of 221B. "oh dear...I guess this is the end of the line for me."

"Yes..well..." he added unmoved by her obvious discontentment, "I have a great idea, why don't I just get you a cab and forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"Sure! That would be actually quite lovely actually" she said looking down at her watch. "I have to get ready for a meeting on Monday anyway."

"great then..." he added playing along, taking out his phone.

After making the call, there was awkward silence between the two, when suddenly they herd police sirens echo in the distance.

"Sounds like a traffic violation" he observed looking into the distance down the street, "I hear only one car so it mustn't be anything important, probably near Crawford and Montagu."

Suddenly in the middle of his deduction, out of the corner of his eye Rebecca leaned in uncomfortably close to his side planting a light peck on his cheek, causing a shiver to crawl up his spine.

Her face turned a deep red, placing her hands on her cheeks she said flustered, " I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry Mr. Holmes! That was absolutely out of my character, I-I-I don't know what came over me! I'm so embarrassed!"

"You ruined it..." he muttered in shock.

"I know! I'm sorry, I know I ruined the moment! I knew I should have waited but it happened so fast-"

"MY SCARF YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY BLOODY SCARF!" he shouted while pulling off his dark blue scarf.

To her horror, she noticed that his scarf was tainted by a large fresh coffee stain down the front.

Meanwhile in her hand the top of her coffee cup was loose, with even more of what is left of her latte dribbling down the side.

"oh dear... Give me the scarf! I know exactly how to fix this mess! I will get it dry cleaned and pay for the bill personally! You'll see!"

Despite her plea, his mind was numb to her voice only focused now on the cab that was driving down Baker Street...the sooner this monstrosity left his presence the better.

"Hey Rebecca look!" He pointed to the cab. While her attention was on the vehicle, he hastily snatched the book from her hand throwing it down the street, landing in a drain puddle with a large splash.

"What the-what was that for?!" she said in confusion.

Meanwhile he ran to the front door scrambling to open it.

Before closing the door behind him, the last thing he saw was Rebecca dropping her coffee to run after both the cab and her precious book.

The oak door shut with a crash, making sure to lock it behind him. While leaning against the door to catch his breath he closed his eyes in relief, thankful that the worst was over. As he walked over to the hall mirror to adjust his coat, he couldn't help but violently scratch the right side of his cheek where Rebecca gave him a kiss earlier, "that damn librarian near gave me hives" he remarked.

"Watson!" he roared storming into the apartment. From the kitchen he discovered a sickly John hunched over the kitchen sink heaving, with Sarah standing behind him patting his back. Meanwhile Mrs. Hudson was hovering over a kettle of tea waiting for it to boil, "Don't worry about him deary! I'm brewing a nice cup of ginger tea, he will be better before you know it." she added perkily.

"I don't know what came over him" Sarah began as she folded her arms. "one moment he was sitting in the kitchen with me finishing our coffee, and the next his face turned this awful shade of green."

She then paused tilting her head, "you don't look to good yourself Sherlock."

"don't even get me started" he responded slumping into a seat. As John regained control of his stomach, he took a seat next to Sherlock as handed him a mug of pungent ginger tea, "make sure to drink all of it, it will help cure the nausea from what ever happened you, poor thing."

"Thank you kindly" John said, mustering whatever a smile he could after that ordeal.

"Can I get anything for you Sherlock dearie?"

"No...no I'm fine, just a restraining order." he mumbled.

She stared at him blankly, "what was that? Oh well, if you do need anything for John don't hesitate to hollar."

Mrs. Hudson then gave John one last pat on the back, "now don't you boys think that after this whole ordeal I'm going to be your room service, remember I'm your land lady-"

Sherlock and John had no problem finishing her sentence in unison,"not your house keeper, yes we know!"

"that's right" she nodded in satisfaction before leaving the kitchen.

After John took a few more sips of tea, Sherlock turned to him saying, "just say it John..."

"say what?"

"that I was right, the reason you practically lost half your body weight down the kitchen sink was from the Salmon. "

"oh lay off Sherlock!" he snipped before putting down his cup. "enough about me what the hell happened to you? It took you long enough to get over here."

"looks like our favorite detective had more than just coffee and a nice walk judging by his tousled state." Sarah said with a mischievous smile.

"Isn't it time for you to leave?" Sherlock added before turning to John, " she came onto me! I was practically molested by that crazy woman, I mean look what she did to my scarf!"

"let me see it then" he asked.

"of course, I manged to stuff it in my pocket here-" he suddenly froze with wide eyes.

"at..at least I think it was here..." he then began to dig around his other coat pockets in a frantic search,

"she must have taken it!" As if on que there was a loud knock at the front door.

"well?" John remarked, "aren't you going to answer it?"

"For the greater good of the hostage scarf...I must."

As he opened the door, Rebecca stood outside as expected holding out the scarf delicately, "I noticed that you dropped this before you went inside, thought you would want this back."

"Gee thanks, please _dont _come again." he said, suddenly slamming the door in her face.

After locking the door once again he turned around to find John, Sarah, and Mrs. Hudson staring at him in the hallway, "don't you dare all act surprised, I'm the victim here!" he said.

"Oh Sherlock for shame! She was such a nice girl for returning your scarf" Mrs. Hudson added.

"Yes, well its always the nice ones you have to watch out for Mrs. Hudson. Now if you three excuse me I need to wash the smell of librarian out of my clothes before I get as sick as John."

After he left, John turned to Sarah with the simple statement, "I...told...you! Five quid in my hand right now!"

"Shut up John!" she barked.

~Fin~

* * *

**Authors Note: **Soooooo...what you guys think of Rebecca? Poor Sherlock and his scarf. I had a lot of fun writing up this little story and hope you guys enjoyed it as well :) As always please comment!

Till then,

~Clicky


End file.
